The human fetus is unable to synthesize long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids (FA) of either the n-3 or n-6 families. To examine the relationship of maternal dietary n-3 FA to their levels in fetal blood and breast milk, we will study women in the last trimester of pregnancy, cord blood at birth, and the infant's blood at 2 to 4 months of age.